Chaz Ashley
Chaz Ashley (Japanese: ルディ・アシュレ, "Rudy Ashley") is the main character from the video role playing game Phantasy Star IV for the Sega Gensis which first came out in Japan on December 17, 1993, then in North America on February, 1995 and in Europe on December 8, 1995. Wikia Match-Ups * Terra Branford VS Chaz Ashley History Information Background * Age: 16 * Birth Date: AW 2268 * Species: Palman * Height: 176 cm (5' 9.3") * Place of Birth: Unknown Equipment * Elysdeon: This is the sword he used on The Profound Darkness upon fighting it, the moment The Profound Darkness was destroyed was the moment Chaz Ashley and his party found themselves endangered once the dimensional hole used for a battlefield began to collapse. It was also at this moment when Elysdeon shattered and formed a white mist that protected Chaz Ashley and his party. The Elysdeon Sword has a associated factor of 6, an attack rating of +127, a defense rating of +25 and is considered a Holy Weapon. * Guardian Sword: The 2nd most powerful sword in Chaz Ashley's arsenal should Elysdeon ever shatter for any reason, it has an attack rating of +122 and a defense rating of +22. * Guardian Mail: Armor used by the protectors is what Chaz Ashley wears, it grants him a +76 rating to his defense. * Algo Ring: This is the ring Chaz Ashley wears as proof of his trail passing with the power of Algo, it grants him a +24 to his defense rating, a +4 to his attack rating and a +2 to his agility and mental ratings Abilities As Chaz Ashley's abilities are in the form of sword skills as he can use these skills 8 times each, here is a list as seen below... * Earth (sword skill): Chaz Ashley is able to paralyze a single enemy with this skill, enemies immune to psi effects, particularly machines, Saber Warriors, Ghosts, and most bosses, are immune to Chaz Ashley's Earth skill. * Cross Cut (sword skill): Chaz Ashley is able to deal a powerful cross cut to his foe, it adds 80 points to his attack rating. * Air Slash (sword skill): Chaz Ashley is able to unleash a powerful air slash that affects all enemies within a single horizontal line. * Ray Blade (sword skill): Chaz Ashley is able to use Ray Blade, a powerful sword skill. It deals ray damage to a single enemy equal to 176 plus Chaz's mental stat, modified by the enemy's energy sensitivity and mental defense stat. * Explode: (sword skill): This allows Chaz Ashley a chance to singly highhandedly defeat an enemy. Spells Chaz Ashley's spells come in the form of techniques he will use, here is a list as seen below... * Res: This is a basic healing technique for Chaz Ashley, he can cast this to heal 16 hit points plus his total mental stats to either himself or other target of choice so as long as its not an android, this spell costs 2 technique points to cast. * Tsu: Allows Chaz Ashley to cause light damage to a single targeted enemy of choice, the damage is equal to 48 plus Chaz Ashley's mental stat, modified by the enemy's light sensitivity and mental defense stat, this spell costs 6 technique points to cast. * Hinas: Allows Chaz Ashley and his party members (if any) to teleport back to the entrance of the very dungeon they where previously in and can only use it whenever he and his party (if any) are not in combat, this spell costs 4 technique points to cast. * Ryuka: Allows Chaz Ashley and his party members (if any) to teleport to any known town or city he has personally visited and can only cast this spell outside combat, this spell costs 8 technique points to cast. * Anti: Allows Chaz Ashley to cure poison on either himself or a single party member, this spell costs 2 technique points to cast. * Zan: Allows Chaz Ashley to surround a group of foes with a series of swirling rings that deal damage to any of his foes that are fighting Chaz Ashley and his party (if any members present). The Zan spell deals physical damage to all enemies equal to 16 plus Chaz Ashley's mental stat, modified by each enemy's physical sensitivity and mental defense stat, this spell costs 8 technique points to cast. * Rimpa: Allows Chaz Ashley to cure paralyze from one of his party members, this spell costs 5 technique points to cast. * Gires: A more powerful version of Res as it serves as an intermediate healing technique for Chaz Ashley, he can cast this to heal 80 hit points plus his total mental stat to either himself or his target of choice so as long as its not an android, this spell costs 6 technique points to cast. * Githu: A more powerful version of Chaz Ashley's tsu spell, it deals about 96 points of damage plus Chaz Ashley's total mental stats, it also costs 11 technique points to cast. * Brose: Gives a chance to instantly destroy all enemies in combat with Chaz Ashley and his party, enemies that have a higher strength rating have a much lesser chance of being affected by this spell and enemies immune to break effects are also immune to this spell, it also costs 16 technique points to cast. * Gizan: A more powerful version of Zan as it serves as an intermediate physical damage technique for Chaz Ashley, he can cast this spell to deal 64 points of damage plus his total mental stats to all enemies that are in combat with Chaz Ashley and his party, it also costs 12 technique points to cast. * Rever: This spell allows Chaz Ashley to bring a single non-android back from the dead, it costs 12 technique points to cast. * Nathu: The most powerful version of Chaz Ashley's tsu spell as it can deal up to 160 points of light damage plus his total mental stats, it costs 15 technique points to cast. * Nares: The most powerful version of Chaz Ashley's Res spell as it can heal up to 240 hit points plus his total mental stats, it costs 9 technique points to cast. * Nazan: The most powerful version of Chaz Ashley's Zan spell as it can deal 128 points of physical damage plus his total mental stats, it costs 16 technique points to cast. * Megid: Chaz Ashley's most powerful attack technique, he channels all his anger and hatred into a power of destruction that is capable of destroying even an entire city if not greater which depends on the amount of anger and hatred the caster has endured, it has a power of 255 + mental stats rating added with it and costs 30 technique points to cast. Feats & Stats * Skills & Experience * Resistances & Immunities * Faults & Weaknesses * Videos Mega Drive Longplay 137 Phantasy Star IV (Part 1 of 6) Mega Drive Longplay 137 Phantasy Star IV (Part 2 of 6) Gallery Phantasy Star IV - Chaz Ashley.png Phantasy Star IV - Chaz Ashley wielding Elysdeon.png|Chaz Ashley wielding Elysdeon Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Role Playing Gaming Characters Category:Heroes Category:Sega Characters Category:Phantasy Star Characters Category:1990s Category:Home Console Characters Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Warrior Category:Healers Category:Light Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Knife Wielders Category:Artifact Wielders Category:True Good